I'm Scared (BaekYeol Ver)
by 99Eighttwo
Summary: [ChanBaek or BaekYeol] Hanya sebuah dialog dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah bersantai di balkon apartemen mereka./Shounen-ai/


**I'm Scared**

**By****: 82NineNine (Mega**** C.H****)**

**Main Cast : Chanyeol & Baekhyun**

**WARNING !****: Boys' Love - Shounen-Ai, Slash****, Typo(s)**

**Length****: **

**Genre****: ****Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated****: T**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Apabila ada kesamaan yang lain-lain hanyalah kebetulan semata. Tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan.

.

.

.

.

_**Hanya sebuah dialog dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah bersantai di balkon apartemen mereka.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Disini segar ya, Yeollie?"

"Ya, kau benar."

"Aku tak menyangka jika apartemen kita yang dikelilingi bangunan-bangunan tinggi ini masih menyimpan oksigen yang segar."

"Aku juga."

"Yeollie!"

"Eumm."

"Apa kau tidak punya kata-kata yang lebih panjang?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dari tadi kau hanya menjawab kalimat yang menurutku sangat singkat, _'Ya, kau benar.',_ _'Aku juga.'_. Apa kau sedang hemat suara, eoh?"

"Oh itu, maaf."

"..."

"..."

"Kau marah padaku, Yeollie?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau mendiamiku?"

"Aku tidak mendiamimu."

"..."

"..."

"Kau masih menyukainya?"

"Siapa?"

"Dia."

"Dia siapa, Baekkie?"

"Yejin. Apa kau masih menyukainya?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi kau seakan-akan masih mengharapkan dia kembali."

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu, Baekkie?"

"Karena semenjak dia mengunjungi apartemen ini beberapa hari yang lalu, aku merasa kau semakin menjauhiku."

"Itu tidak benar."

"..."

"..."

"Aku takut, Park Chanyeol."

"Takut? Takut apa?"

"..."

"Katakan padaku, Baekkie. Jangan membuatku khawatir. Aku disini. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut."

"Aku takut kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi."

"Itu salah, Baekkie. Aku masih mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku takut kau pergi."

"Aku tidak akan pergi darimu."

"Aku takut kau kembali pada Yejin."

"Baekkie,"

"Aku takut, Yeollie. Hiks. Aku takut."

"Baekhyun. Kumohon jangan menangis."

"Selama ini aku bermimpi kau selalu bersama Yejin, kau mencium Yejin didepanku, kau mengabaikanku, kau mengacuhkanku, kau hanya peduli pada Yejin. Bahkan aku juga bermimpi kau mengakhiri hubungan kita. Hiks."

"Berhentilah menangis. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Bahkan aku tak pernah sekalipun memikirkannya. Aku akan selalu disampingmu. Lagipula itu hanya mimpi. Mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur, Baekkie."

"Tapi setiap mimpi memiliki pertanda, Chanyeol. Tak jarang mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan."

"Jangan lagi berpikiran seperti itu. Aku jamin mimpi itu tidak akan dan tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan karena seorang Park Chanyeol dilahirkan untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun, seorang Byun Baekhyun dilahirkan untuk seorang Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol akan selalu menjadi milik Byun Baekhyun, dan Byun Baekhyun akan selalu menjadi milik Park Chanyeol. Jadi tersenyumlah. Kau tidak cocok menangis. Kau jadi terlihat seperti badut pasar malam."

"Hey, kau ini! Aku bukan badut pasar malam. Dan ingat! Jangan lagi samakan aku dengan badut itu !"

"Ya ya ya. Baiklah, Park Baekhyun."

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun, bukan Park Baekhyun."

"Tapi tak lama lagi namamu akan berubah menjadi Park Baekhyun."

"Terserah apa katamu."

"Harusnya seperti itu. Lebih baik kau cemberut daripada harus menangis."

"Jadi kau senang melihatku cemberut?"

"Bukan seperti itu juga. Ahhh, sudahlah lupakan. Eumm, apa kau mau kunyanyikan sebuah lagu, Baekkie?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak mau jika kekasihnya menyanyikannya lagu, hmm? Semua orang pasti mau."

"Baiklah. Aku mulai. Ehem. '_Baby don't cry, tonight. Eodeumi geodhigo namyeon. Baby don't cry, tonight. Eobseotdeon iri doel geo—"_

"Stop!"

"Eh, ada apa? Tadi kau bilang mau, tapi kenapa sekarang menyuruhku berhenti bernyanyi? Apa suaraku jelek?"

"Tidak tidak. Suaramu itu bagus, Yeolli. Tapi suara beratmu itu tidak cocok untuk nada tinggi. Jadi lebih baik berhenti. Kalau begitu aku saja yang bernyanyi."

"Baiklah, aku terima. Bernyanyilah."

"Kau siap?"

"Sangat siap."

"Oke, aku mulai. _Baby don't cry, tonight. Eodeumi geodhigo namyeon. Baby don't cry, tonight. Eobseotdeon iri doel geoya. Mulgeo pumi doeneun geoseun nega aniya. Kkeutnae mollaya haetdeon. So baby don't cry, cry. Nae sarangi neol jikilteni_."

"Wow. Suaramu bagus, Baekkie. Jauh lebih bagus dari Kyungsoo."

"Baru tau ya? Ndeso!"

"Eh, bahasa apa itu, Baekkie."

"Tidak. Lupakan saja. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu."

"Ya ya. Aku menurut."

"..."

"..."

"Eumm, Yeollie!"

"Ada apa, Baekkie-ku sayang?"

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya."

"Untuk semuanya apa? Jangan membuat keningku terus-terusan berkerut. Itu membuatku menua lebih cepat."

"Hahaha~. Tidak akan, Yeollie. Aku bisa jamin itu. Eumm, terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku yang cengeng dan _sensitive_ ini. Terima kasih sudah memberiku cinta yang tulus. Terima kasih sudah memaafkan semua yang pernah kulakukan padamu. Terima kasih."

"Baekkie, terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku yang dulunya _playboy_ ini. Terima kasih sudah memberiku cinta yang tulus. Terima kasih sudah memaafkan semua yang pernah kulakukan padamu. Terima kasih."

"Ck, tidak kreatif. Bisanya hanya menirukan kalimatku saja."

"Tidak apalah, Baekkie. Aku ini 'kan kekasihmu. Anggap saja tadi pembalasanku karena kau sudah salah paham padaku."

"Iya iya. Kalau begitu maafkan aku. Kau mau memaafkanku 'kan, Yeollie-ku yang seperti tiang listrik?"

"Ya. Aku memaafkanmu Baekkie-ku yang pendek. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**


End file.
